


What Happens in an Elevator

by JDs_TightieWhities



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Claustrophobia, Dom/sub, Jesper Fahey Needs a Hug, Jesper-centric, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild Smut, Panic Attacks, Post-Book 1: Six of Crows, Punishment, bur really jesper just needs kaz to love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDs_TightieWhities/pseuds/JDs_TightieWhities
Summary: Jesper and Kaz are stuck in an elevator together. With Kaz still angry at Jesper and and Jesper just wanting Kaz to like him, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Jesper Fahey
Kudos: 22





	What Happens in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i just read Six of Crows and it is soooo good!!! so i had to write this. if i got any aspect of it wrong plz lmk. otherwise, enjoy!! comments and kudos appreciated:)

Jesper’s foot tapped impatiently on the linoleum floor of the elevator. Just one more floor and he would be out of the hotel, free to roam the open streets of Ketterdam. He’d been holed up in his room trying to avoid Kaz for the past two days. Now they were in the same confined space, and awkward silence cloaked them, clogging Jespers mind which was racing a million miles a minute. Kaz was still slightly angry at him. But when was he not annoyed or angry at Jesper? Trying to veer away from that thought, Jesper reminding himself that there were only a few more seconds until he would be free. A ding sounded and Jesper moved quickly to brush past Kaz on his way out. But the doors didn’t move. 

Jesper stopped short, stumbling backwards, nearly knocking Kaz over. Whirling around, Jesper stared at Kaz’s unmoving face, incredulous to how he wasn’t a little bit worried why the damn elevator wouldn’t let them out. As if hearing his thoughts, the speaker cracked to life, and a voice informed them that the elevator would be out of order for at last another hour. An hour. Jesper couldn’t believe his ears. How was he supposed to last another hour with Kaz?!? But Kaz’s sharp intake of breath clued him in to the fact that he felt similarly annoyed at their situation. And probably at Jesper. 

“No, wait, they can’t keep us in here for that long!” Jesper burst out, voicing his opinion. Panic crept into his tone, and his leg was shaking with pent up energy. There was nowhere for him to go, nowhere to escape to. He felt like shooting the doors open, but figured the hotel wouldn’t like that very much. Kaz probably wouldn’t appreciate it either. So he resorted to pacing, another thing he remembered Kaz hated. But Kaz hated him, so it would just add on to the list of reasons why. He kept his gaze on the ground, refusing to look at Kaz. His vision threatened to give, claustrophobia setting in. Jesper’s breaths came in quick pants, his mouth entirely too dry. Ringing filled his ears, and he instinctively reached for his revolvers. He wanted to stop pacing, to stop thinking so fast, to stop feeling so numb. The incessant noise continued to buzz in his ears, until he couldn’t focus on anything else. Tears threatened to spill out, the sting a comforting feeling, reminding him he was still there. But it wasn’t enough to fully ground him. Jesper’s thoughts continued to spiral, and he slowly drowned in the flood of numbness enveloping his body and mind. 

A sudden whoosh of air sounded in the confined space. Jesper gasped as he felt a sharp tap on the back of both his knees. Part of the fog in his brain started to seep away as he experienced the feeling of slight pain. Then a gravelly voice entered his mind. 

“On your knees,” Kaz rasped, sounding slightly bored. 

A small thunk was heard as Jesper dropped to the floor, his head bent in submission. He could still feel the sharp poke of the crow cane on the back of his knees, even though Kaz was standing a good few feet away from him. He didn’t dare look up to see his expression, slightly afraid of a harder tap, but also craving the feeling that brought him out of his stupor. He no longer focused on the closing walls of the elevator, but instead let the scent of Kaz fill up his senses. He wasn’t in the elevator anymore, just simply kneeling before Kaz, awaiting further instruction. Just where he wanted to be. 

Kaz Brekker didn’t have a sub. He never had, and Jesper knew that. Even if there were rumors, he didn’t believe them because that just wasn’t something Kaz did. Jesper just knew that Kaz wouldn’t want to be tied down, and if you had a sub, that’s exactly what you were. Tied down. Responsible for them. And Kaz was only capable of being responsible for himself, uncaring for anyone else. Except maybe Inej. But Jesper tried not to think about that. However, just because Kaz didn’t have a sub didn’t mean he wouldn’t help a sub out every once in a while. Only, he never did it to please the sub, only himself. Because, Jesper’s mind supplied, Kaz only cared about himself. If he started thinking any other way then he would start wanting things that were impossible, and he couldn’t deal with that. So he would take what he was given, and be grateful for that. 

Still kneeling on the floor, head shifted downwards, Jesper panted quietly, exhausted from his earlier freak out. He was still coming down from his thoughts, but kneeling for Kaz helped him a lot. He knew he probably wouldn’t get much more, but he was still glad Kaz had done even this much. A few minutes had gone by, and now Jesper heard Kaz click his tongue. Taking his cue, Jesper looked up, only to see Kaz ignoring his gaze, instead looking just over his head, as if seeing right through him. But there was no mistaking Kaz was speaking to him when he said, “Stay there for the next hour. Don’t speak. You deserve to be punished for the behavior you exhibited, so come to my room tonight.” Kaz paused, and Jesper nodded fervently. 

“Oh,” Kaz added, “and don’t tell anyone what we did here. I know you tend to have loose lips…” He trailed off, shifting his gaze to penetrate Jesper directly in the eyes. Jesper let out a mewl, his heart sinking. He had hoped Kaz had forgiven him, even just a little bit, but he knew better than to think Dirtyhands would let that go so soon. He would just have to wait for tonight to see what else the boy had in store for him. 

The next hour passed slowly, with Kaz staring anywhere that wasn’t Jesper, and with Jesper slowly starting to feel the ache in his knees. His time was almost up when a ding sounded and the elevator started to move. Suddenly remembering where he was, Jesper took a sharp intake of breath. He didn’t dare move to see what was happening, but he could hear when the doors finally slid open, and hear when Kaz walked out of the room. Then he heard a voice. 

“Six more minutes, then you can leave,” Kaz spoke gruffly. Jesper whined again, feeling freedom so close, but being unable to leave. No one came into the elevator to help him, no one offered him any other release. He knew Kaz had told them all to stay away. When the two minutes were up, Jesper didn’t even bother standing yet, just crawled out of the elevator. His previously quiet mind started to make sound again, voices creeping into his head. He’d just submitted to Kaz Brekker, and this was only the beginning.


End file.
